


Sarah Hiyamoto

by georgedavidmace



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgedavidmace/pseuds/georgedavidmace





	

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto except my OC]

Name: Sarah Hiyamoto

Age: 12 [For now]

Kekkei Genkai: Sarah has two. 1: Eyes of hell, you will learn more about it later on. 2: She can summon scythes

Date of birth: October 10th

Appearance: She has long blond hair and black eyes, the trait of having a Hiyamoto mother but an Uchiha or Uzamaki farther. she is average

Height: She is average height, not to small but not to large she is also quite lean. 

Past: Sarah was born in a powerful but hidden clan, the Hiyamoto clan. At the age of 5 she awakened the Hiyamoto clan's Kekkei Genkai, the eyes of hell, but the awakening had a price, she was tortured physically and mentally. One night she went to shop and when she came back she saw her own brother there with a blood-stained katana, he told her to grow and take revenge. She went to find her parents but to no avail instead she found a note saying. . .

Dear Sarah,  
Try your best to not take revenge against your brother, there was a reason he did this. The reason for this you will find later on. Now listen carefully Sarah, do the sealing technique I taught you but backwards this will summon a pair of scythes use them wisely.  
From, your farther

After she read the note she did as she was told. Sarah was a good child, she always did what she needed to but she was not too smart, she picked the weapons up but heard a voice say. . .

"YOU, YOUNG ONE, ARE NOW THE HOLDER OF ME"

With that said she exited her village and traveled on her own path.

\---7 year time skip---

Sarah's point of view

I am currently in the village hidden in the rain, trying to find shelter from the thunder storm. I looked around but found nowhere I could stay "Pity no shelter" I mutter out loud only to shrug before I do a hand sign "Wood Release: Four-pillar house" I says as the wood makes a nice house for me to stay in. 

I walk inside and look around "Perfect! A nice house." I hear a knock on the door, which I find strange, so I go to open it. Slowly I open the wooden door revealing a black haired boy with the Sharingan and a shark man? I quickly shut the door in a panic muttering the words "No, no, no, no" and teleport out of the house.

I start running, heading towards the village hidden in the leafs, where hopefully I can stay away from him. I occasionally turn to look back, making sure no one is following me and before long I arrive at the leaf villages main gates. 

I wait by the gate and two guards look in my direction. "HALT!" both simultaneously shout at me "What is your purpose in the leaf village?!" For a moment I think of a possible answer to their question 'I just ran here, what can I possibly say?' I think looking at the ninja. Just then an Idea pops up "I want to become a leaf ninja" I say nervously. Both ninja looks at each other and then turn to look at me " We will escort you to the Hokage."

After walking through the village we arrive and one of the guards knocks on the door "Come in" a gruff voice says. I gasp at the sudden sound 'I know that voice!' I think waiting for the door to open. We go inside and there sits Hiruzen Sarutobi, a friend of mine, when my parents disappeared he took care of me for 2 years.

"Sarah, is that really you?" he gasps, standing up from his chair. I nod and hug him "Grandpa can I join the academy?" He looks down at me and nods "But first, you have to promise me that you won't reveal your last name or your kensugan to anyone. You can only show those you trust." I nod but a question comes to mind "I promise but one question, can I reveal my second Jutsu to any one?" "Yes but only use rinnegan when it is important, same with the mongenko Sharingan. You can cause a lot of damage and hurt others or yourself if you unleash that power." I nod and let go of the Hokage and watch him as he goes and opens up drawer taking out what seems to be a key. "Here's your apartment key, you will start the academy tomorrow be there at 7."

\--TIMESKIP--

I arrive at the apartment looking around, "Nice apartment" I say before entering. Walking further in I find a note on the table with a bag  next to it.

The note says . . .

Dear Sarah,  
Welcome, I left you some ryo so you could get food or whatever you want.

Farewell,  
Hiruzen Sarutobi

I smile taking the bag of money and head out to go to get food. I find a little shop serving ramen so I walk in and find a blond haired boy eating ramen. I sit next to him and order some miso ramen.

"Who are you?" I ask the boy who just finished slurping up his noodles "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it" he says energetically. "Do you attend the academy?" I ask wondering how an idiot could be in a great academy. "Yes I do, why?" he asks clearly confused. "Well, I'm a student there now" I say causing him to gasp "Me to!"

"What an idiot" I mutter eating my ramen. No other words were exchanged as I eat and when I'm done I pay and head home.

I attempt to sleep but end up adding stuff to my notepad.

(A/N: Sorry if it is short but hope you like it. This is my first fanfiction I am okay with all comments.)


End file.
